Dos lágrimas al revés
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Sé reconocer un amor no correspondido cuando lo veo.


El_ mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Dos lágrimas al revés**

.

.

—Puedes hablar con tío V-mon sobre lo que te aqueja.

—¿Por qué hablas así? No hables así.

—Tentomon pensó que eso serviría.

—Bueno, no. ¿Y qué has hablado con Tentomon? ¿Hablaste de mí? _¿Por qué?_

—Patamon y Tailmon hablaban de ti, me preguntaron si estabas enojado con Takeru y Hikari...

—¿Por qué les importa?

—Porque somos tus amigos. Has estado extraño últimamente... Y me preocupa. ¿No vas a decirme lo que te pasa?

—No lo entenderías.

—¿Porque soy un digimon?

—Porque _yo_ no lo entiendo.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Durante años se había tomado el trabajo de señalarle a Takeru lo poco que le gustaba. No había sido _sutil_ en lo absoluto _(Miyako creía que Daisuke no tenía el don de la sutileza «Sí, Daisuke, seamos honestos… eres terrible» y Ken, el traidor, no lo había negado en la conversación)_ y estaba seguro que todo el mundo sabía a ciencia cierta que a Motomiya Daisuke no le gustaba Takaishi Takeru. Que jamás se habían llevado bien, decían. Ni siquiera el primer día.

Aún podía recordar ese día con una claridad abrumadora que no debería existir. Recordaba que le había llamado la atención su primer encuentro porque Takeru había atrapado el balón expertamente y le había sonreído al devolvérselo. Y las primeras palabras que le había dicho _(__«.._. _esas gafas son geniales»)_ y la primera cosa que Daisuke le había dicho _(«Oye, tú… Takeru ¿qué relación tienes con Hikari-chan?»)._

La relación no había cambiado mucho desde entonces.

Excepto que…

—Hikari-chan vino a verte —dijo Jun.

Daisuke levantó la cabeza. Su hermana lo miraba con aire cansado desde la puerta.

—¿Qué quería?

Aparentemente, Hikari siempre tendría un lugar especial en su corazón. La mera idea de ella, de su sonrisa luminosa y sus grandes ojos cobrizos, hacía que su estómago diese un vuelco incómodo.

—Lo mismo que ayer. Vino a dejarte la tarea y a ver cómo estabas.

—Estoy bien.

Jun entornó los ojos.

—Sabes que no podrás faltar a la escuela más que dos o tres días, ¿verdad? Mamá se va a dar cuenta que no estás enfermo.

—Iré a la escuela mañana.

Jun siguió mirándolo fijamente. Ella era exasperante en su mejor momento pero a Daisuke no se le escapó la preocupación que había en sus ojos, en su expresión. Quizá su relación no era ejemplar como la de Takeru y Yamato, como la de Hikari y Taichi, pero Daisuke no era ajeno al amor de su hermana. Ella amaba como lo hacía todo en la vida. Su afecto aterrizaba en tu alma con intensidad volátil, fervor desmedido y… aceptación fácil.

Solo ella se las ingeniaría para que algo tan ferviente se combinase con algo tan sencillo.

—Si quieres hablar de algo, puedes hablarlo conmigo —dijo ella al final, su voz tentativa—. Tú eres el experto con los digimon pero te puedo ayudar con las relaciones interpersonales.

Daisuke bufó. —Eres horrible en ese campo. Por eso Yamato-san hacía todo tipo de cosas para evitarte.

Miyako tenía razón.

El labio inferior de Jun tembló. Probablemente era enojo. Para su crédito, no vaciló.

—Aún así —dijo, tras una pausa breve—. Sé reconocer un amor no correspondido cuando lo _veo_.

Excepto que… sí había cambiado.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Si era honesto consigo mismo, y Daisuke no _sabía_ ser deshonesto, tenía que reconocer que el cambio fue sutil. Fue tan sutil que no podría marcarlo en el calendario. No podría señalar un momento preciso en el que el mundo cambio de eje.

Solo…

Se dio cuenta que, en efecto, algo era diferente.

Estaban en una reunión, todos ellos. Los doce, en realidad. Una reunión como otras tantas que tenía en el año, una reunión en principio de primavera que igualmente evocaba el sentimiento del fin del verano, y Daisuke había levantado la mirada por acto reflejo cuando Hikari se rio. _(Hikari, por lo general, no llegaba sola a ninguna parte. Llegaba con su hermano o con Takeru. Con Tailmon, por supuesto. Siempre. Daisuke sabía que ellos solían pasear en bicicleta a orillas del mar por la tarde, especialmente en vacaciones, y ya no le sorprendía que Hikari, Takeru y sus digimons vivieran como si fueran juntos a todas partes._

_Él trataba de hacer lo mismo con V-mon, después de todo. Y Ken y Wormmon. Eran mejores amigos)._

A Daisuke siempre le había gustado la risa de Hikari, ligera como una pluma y tan llena de luz.

Pero sus ojos no se detuvieron en Hikari ese día.

A pocos pasos de ella, a una distancia mínima e inexplicable, estaba Takeru. Y también sonreía. Nunca era fácil ignorar a Takaishi Takeru. En ningún sentido. Tenía el cabello dorado y ojos azules que llamaban la atención en cualquier sitio, una sonrisa divertida que todo el instituto parecía notar _(_«_Takeru tiene muchas admiradoras, ¿no lo crees, Daisuke?_»_ Le comentaba a menudo Miyako, que siempre sabía cuáles eran las cosas que lo molestaban)_ y, además, era bueno en todos los clubes en los que estaba.

Takeru se rio en respuesta a lo que Hikari comentó, seguramente algo que solo ellos entendían, y Daisuke no pudo apartar la vista.

_«Oh»_, pensó estúpidamente.

**.**

* * *

**.**

—¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Daisuke odiaba mentirle a Hikari. Ella siempre había sido gentil, dulce. Siempre había tenido una sonrisa para él, incluso cuando apenas hablaban el uno con el otro y él era el niño que solía estar en problemas por no saber quedarse quieto en clase y romper todo lo que tocaba.

Pero Hikari siempre tenía una sonrisa para todo el mundo. Lo que, probablemente, significaba que él era poco especial.

La única persona con la que ella era diferente…

Daisuke recordó exactamente por qué había dicho que se sentía mal los últimos tres días.

—Estoy bien —dijo.

Los ojos de Hikari se mantuvieron en su rostro. —Hmm.

—Jun me dijo que fuiste a verme.

—Sí —Hikari tomó la evasiva con la misma gracia con la que hacía todo. Se sentó tranquilamente en su sitio y se giró para seguir con la conversación—. Estaba preocupada. No eres de enfermarte mucho y no sabíamos nada de ti…

Daisuke se encogió de hombros.

—Lamento haber faltado.

—No tienes que disculparte por estar enfermo, Daisuke —dijo, con _esa_ sonrisa. Un ladrillo de culpa lo golpeó en el pecho—. Además, no deberías disculparte conmigo, en todo caso. Fue el cumpleaños de Takeru el que te perdiste y te puedo asegurar que él no está enojado contigo.

Un poco de su nerviosismo se le escurrió entre los dedos. Se preguntó cuándo le diría ella que él había aceptado ser su novio. Si era eso la razón por la que había ido a verlo el primer día.

—Genial.

—Aunque sería bueno que hables con él —comentó—. Piensa que lo estás evitando.

—¡No lo estoy evitando!

Hikari le lanzó una mirada sorprendida por lo abrupto de su respuesta.

Miyako, definitivamente, _definitivamente_ tenía razón.

—No lo estoy evitando, no, pero ya sabes… Nosotros… no nos llevamos bien.

El cumpleaños de Takeru era el 13 de marzo y si Daisuke se encontraba con Takeru en su cumpleaños ya sería un poco difícil insistir en esa técnica evasiva que había desarrollado para tratar de controlar… lo que sea. Takeru era su amigo, a pesar de todo. Y estaba enamorado de Hikari. Daisuke no tenía nada que hacer en entre ellos, jamás había figurado como rival para él en los ojos de ella. Y el día Blanco todo sería incómodamente extraño. Era el día de confesión, de devolución de los chocolates de San Valentín y la fecha por excelencia en la que los chicos confesaban su amor por la chica que le había dado honmei en el mes de febrero.

Si Daisuke veía a Takeru diciéndole a Hikari que aceptaba el chocolate que ella había preparado en San Valentín las cosas iban a ser… más dolorosas de lo que ya eran.

Y él había pensado que superarla a ella lo cambiaría todo.

Hikari soltó una risita. —Nunca dejarás de pelear con él, ¿verdad? Siempre has sido difícil con Takeru, desde el primer día. Nunca supiste ser agradable con él.

Daisuke abrió la boca y la cerró. Las palabras tardaron un momento en formarse. —Él _empezó_.

Ella levantó una ceja. A veces se encontraba asombrándose con la intensidad que había en sus ojos. —¿En serio? Creí que lo primero que te había dicho era que tus _goggles_ eran geniales.

—Bueno, sí, pero- pero… ¡pero estaba hablando contigo! Taichi me dijo que debía ser un buen amigo y cuidarte.

—Mi hermano solía ser un poco sobreprotector en esa época —dijo ella, fácil—. Eso es en algo en lo que se parecen.

—¿Taichi y yo?

—No —dijo Hikari—. Takeru y tú. Creo que si le dieras la oportunidad podrían ser grandes amigos.

Era bastante irónico, en realidad. Siempre pensó que el día que Hikari tuviera novio, uno que no fuera él, estaría destrozado. Lo estaba, pero por razones completamente diferentes a las que había anticipado. A las que había contemplado en silencio.

Pero entonces...

—Somos amigos —declaró. Porque lo eran.

—Sí, lo son. —replicó. Tenía esa mirada astuta en sus ojos que a Daisuke lo ponía nervioso—. Pero él piensa que lo estás evitando y _estás_ actuando extraño. ¿Seguro estás bien?

Ella era tan… _tan_ Hikari.

—Todo está bien.

**.**

* * *

**.**

—Dijiste que podía hablar contigo de relaciones interpersonales.

Jun levantó la mirada de la revista. Su D3 color magenta descansaba sobre la mesa, junto a su codo.

—Dijiste que _yo_ era horrible en eso.

Asintió. No podía mentirle. —Lo eres.

Y lo era.

Daisuke, sin embargo, no tenía a nadie a quién recurrir. Miyako era la mejor amiga de Hikari y hablar con ella seguramente lo conduciría a lugares incómodos. Ken lo escucharía, él escuchaba cada una de sus ideas, pero Daisuke no sabía cómo empezar a armar la frase. Los demás... los demás estaban demasiado cerca de Takeru.

Jun sacudió la cabeza, su expresión pintándose de exagerada resignación. —¿Nunca puedes ser agradable? Tienes suerte de ser mi hermano.

La vio dejar la revista a un lado, cruzar las manos sobre la mesa y concentrarse en él. Los gestos exagerados solo hacían énfasis en la intención.

—¿Esto es sobre Hikari-chan? —preguntó.

Sacudió la cabeza.

_«Sobre su novio»_ parecía una respuesta un poco violenta. No estaba seguro si ella reconocía a Takeru por nombre. Probablemente sí. Ellos se habían cruzado más de una vez, antes y después que Jun obtuviera su D3.

—El hermano de Yamato-san.

Jun parpadeó.

Supuso que era otra ironía más.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Cuando Ken les habló de Suzuko, una chica de su salón, él no supo que ella era especial hasta que vio la expresión de Miyako. Ken siempre recibía mucha atención, la fama de niño genio había dejado huellas en su figura, pero él rara vez la daba. Suzuko había merecido esa atención y Miyako miró a Ken con una sonrisa resignada y ojos cariñosos _(Daisuke recordó la forma en la que ella había enloquecido la primera vez que vio a Ken pero también todas las otras veces en la que ella parecía encapricharse con otros chicos)._ Y le había aconsejado que fuera sincero, que le dijera a Suzuko que sí, si realmente pensaba darle una oportunidad. Pero que le dijera que no si su corazón no estaba en ello.

Daisuke había pasado la mitad de sus años en primaria diciendo que se casaría con Hikari.

Y luego...

Takaishi Takeru.

Qué _injusticia_.

**.**

* * *

**.**

—Deberías decirle lo que sientes, ¿sabes? —dijo Jun. Tenía mérito, considerando que ella gritaba las cosas a los cuatro vientos y no temía el rechazo—. ¿Qué puede ser lo peor que te puede pasar?

Tal vez debió haber acudido a V-mon...

.

* * *

El título viene de esta frase:

¿Te has dado cuenta como un corazón es como dos lágrimas al revés?

* * *

**N/A:** Esta historia empezó de una manera y luego mutó; culpo totalmente a Daisuke, que es un lío y a su enorme corazón que también lo es. Gracias a LeCiel, por su ayuda y a Nats, por la inspiración. ¡Extrañaba escribir de estos niños!

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
